Koros-Strohna Worldship
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Perhaps the most mind-bending Starship in the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, the terrifying Koros-Strohna Worldship is a massive bioengineered vessel that serves as a staging ground for prolonged battles. Similar in function to a Super Star Destroyer, the living Worldship is a transport, battleship, and psychological weapon all at once. In fact, the Worldships carry the entire Yuuzhan Vong population. The Yuuzhan Vong are refugees from a destroyed galaxy, and they use their Worldships to locate new planets to conquer. The basic Worldship is composed of a single mass of yorik coral about 10 kilometers long. The yorik coral forms symbiotic relationships with dozens of other organic materials to provide weapons, propulsion systems, and defensive capabilities. Like all Yuuzhan Vong Starships, the Koros-Strohna Worldship relies heavily on Dovin Basals- spherical organisms capable of projecting a gravity well. Worldships possess dozens of Dovin Basals ranging from one to three meters in diameter. The pulsating creatures are capable of locking onto a specific gravity field, regardless of distance, in order to pull the Worldship through space. In areas where gravitational pull is weak, including the region between galaxies, the Koros-Strohna extends membranous tendrils called outrider ganglia. Each tendril is anchored by many piloted Coralskippers, which helps unfold the membranes. Once unfurled, the ganglia serve as cosmic sails. Each Koros-Strohna Worldship is equipped with hundreds of magma weapons that expel molten slag at enemy vessels. These magma weapons range from small openings, with the destructive capability of conventional Blaster Cannons, to larger emitters, which can shoot burning rocks the size of small freighters over great distances. The Worldship's weapons are spaced sporadically and recharge slowly as new magma is produced, but they prove incredibly accurate despite their unconventional "Technology." The shear size of a Koros-Strohna Worldship enables it to transport even a small Yuuzhan Vong army. Each Worldship carries more than 500,000 deadly Yuuzhan Vong warriors and their Coralskipper Starfighters. As living creatures, Koros-Strohna Worldships have some rudimentary consciousness and can communicate with Yuuzhan Vong pilots. A typical Worldship has a lifespan well over 500 years, and they continue to grow in size as they age. The Baanu Miir, the largest Worldship yet encountered by The New Republic, is more than 1,000 years old. Aged Worldships do eventually sicken and die. A dying ship can be identified by color variations in its Dovin Basals and the myogens that illuminate the vessel's hallways. Koros-Strohna Worldship Statistics (CL 55) Colossal (Station) Space Station (Living Vehicle Template) Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed 20), Fortitude Defense: 207; +20 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 12,000; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 600; Damage Threshold: 707 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Yaret-kor, Batteries (25) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Medium Yaret-kor, Batteries (30) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Light Yaret-kor, Batteries (30) +18 (See Below) Ranged: Magma Missile, Batteries (20) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal, Batteries (10) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal (Tractor Beam), Batteries (5) +18* (See Below) Ranged: Gravity Well Projector (Dovin Basals) +18 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +94 Attack Options: Focused Fire (3x3 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 404, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: 404, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -2, Perception +8, Pilot -2, Treat Injury +8, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 80,000 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: 500,000 (Warriors), 1,000,000 (Others) Cargo: 500,000 Tons; Consumables: 50 Years; Carried Craft: 480 Coralskippers, 60 Yorik-trema, Various Support Craft Payload: 1,200 Magma Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 8; increase by 1 for every damaged Dovin Basal), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Yaret-kor, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5 Medium Yaret-kor, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Light Yaret-kor, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18, Damage: 6d10x2 Magma Missile, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5, 4-Square Splash Dovin Basal, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Tractor Beam (Dovin Basal), Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (-2 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +222) Gravity Well Projector (Dovin Basal, 5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +18 (8x8 Squares (Starship Scale) Area Attack) Tactical Fire As a Standard Action, a Koros-Stronha Worldship may forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares within a 3-square radius. Enemy ships of Colossal (Frigate) size or smaller within these squares take a -2 penalty to attack rolls, a -5 penalty to Pilot checks, or reduce their Starship Scale speed by 2 (Worldship Commander's choice) as long as they remain within affected squares. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations Category:Homebrew Content